Jako slavík v kleci
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash yaoi vztah nebo sex dvou či více mužů. Třetí věk Středozemě, v době první slávy Sauronovy pevnosti Dol Guldur. Elfí stopař Ithildor je odsouzen k pomalému umírání, najde však nečekaného přítele...


Přístupnost: Od 12 letPáry: OMC (Ithildor)/(Gurag)Doba děje: Třetí věk Středozemě, v době první slávy Sauronovy pevnosti Dol GuldurVarování: Násilí, smrtShrnutí: Elfí stopař Ithildor je odsouzen k pomalému umírání v kobkách Dol Gulduru. Najde tam však nečekaného přítele...

Ithildor ucítil další příšernou bolest, jak noha v okované botě dopadla na jeho rozbitou tvář. Obecenstvo stojící v kruhu kolem se hlasitě zasmálo. Kvůli krvi, tekoucí mu po obličeji, nic neviděl. Šaty měl na cáry, byl vlastně nahý. Pokaždé, když jím znovu smýkli na zem, cítil každičkou nerovnost špinavé podlahy. Jeho jemnou kůži už pokrývala neproniknutelná spleť modřin, škrábanců i otevřených ran. Ó Elbereth, kéž by to už skončilo! Kéž by se jeho duch již mohl odebrat do věčných síní Mandosu! Ale jeho mučitelé si dávali záležet, aby ho nezabili a o svou zábavu nepřišli příliš brzy. Konečně ho nechali být, pravděpodobně kvůli spíše jejich vlastní únavě. Neodvážil se ani pohnout a čekal na smrtelnou ránu. Kapitán Prstenových přízraků se na něj pobaveně zadíval: "Tak co s tebou, zlato?" Jeden z mužů pozvedl meč, ale velitel jen zavrtěl hlavou: "Škoda rány. Naše kobky mu poskytnou dostatečně pohodlné ubytování. Třeba si s ním bude chtít náš Pán ještě pohrát nebo z něj vymlátit další informace... Je hloupé zabíjet zajatce předčasně! Na druhou stranu, nevidím důvod, proč mu věnovat nějakou zvláštní péči. Pokud o něj nebude zájem, prostě časem pojde sám." Nešetrné ruce se ho chopily a vlekly ho dlouhou temnou chodbou až do jedné z cel, kde ho hodily na studenou kamennou podlahu. Roztřásla ho zimnice. Byla tu taková tma, že si neviděl ani na špičku nosu. Někde blízko slyšel odkapávat vodu. Měl strašlivou žízeň, kvůli šílené bolesti ve svém ztýraném těle se však nedokázal přimět k sebemenšímu pohybu. Odevzdaně zavřel oči a doufal, že už to nebude dlouho trvat a opustí Středozem navždy. Rychle se propadl do temnoty větší než byla ta okolní. V horečnatých snech kolem něj kvílely hrůzné přízraky a snažily se ho pohltit... Jak dlouho tam vlastně ležel, netušil. Náhle ho však přivedl k vědomí lehký dotek. Jeho mysl zaplavila bezbřehá hrůza –vždyť jediným záměrem, za kterým k němu mohl někdo přijít, bylo jeho další trýznění! Nevlídnou místnost chabě osvětlovalo mihotavé světlo napůl vyhořelé pochodně. V něm Ithildor spatřil, že něj klečí malý ošklivý skřet a prohlíží si ho s nelíčeným zájem. Ó Elbereth! Copak mu nemohlo být dopřáno ani důstojné umírání? Musel být ještě v posledních chvílích zneužit tímhle odporným stvořením? Pokusil se promluvit, ale z jeho vyprahlého hrdla vyšlo jen nezřetelné zasténání. Skřet si toho všiml a účastně se optal bezchybnou sindarštinou: "Máš asi žízeň, viď? A horečku?" Hned mu zkoumavě zajel prstem do úst a druhou tlapu položil na jeho čelo. Ithildora zachvátila prudká touha ho pořádně kousnout, ale nedokázal ani sevřít čelisti. Skřet se chvíli zamyšleně drbal v mastné čupřině, pak cosi vytáhl z kapes páchnoucích šatů a soustředěně to žvýkal. Nakonec se nad ním sklonil, jemným tlakem ho donutil rozevřít rty a Ithildor si s neskonalým pocitem hnusu uvědomil, že špinavý tvor pronikl jazykem dovnitř. Dávil se, ale nečekaný návštěvník zůstával neodbytný, držel ho pevně a nakonec ho přiměl polknout jeho sliny. Chutnalo to ostře, ale kupodivu nikoliv nepříjemně, a Ithildor rozeznal příchuť několika léčivých bylin. Mysl se mu hned projasnila a bouřící se žaludek se trochu uklidnil. Skřet ho soucitně pohladil po hlavě a slíbil: "Seženu nějakou vodu a něco k jídlu. Počkej tu na mne, ano?" Kdyby nebyl Ithildor v tak zuboženém stavu, začal by se smát. Kam by asi tak mohl jít? Prostě mu nezbývalo nic jiného, než pokorně vyčkat věcí příštích. Nepochyboval, že pro něj velmi bolestných. Skřet ho ještě jednou přejel zkoumavým pohledem, potřásl hlavou a pak sundal vlastní plášť a opatrně ho do něj zabalil: „Bude ti tepleji, uvidíš! Tu pochodeň ti tu nechám, trefím ven i bez ní a alespoň tady nebudeš ve tmě!" Pak zmizel v temné chodbě. Netrvalo ale dlouho a vrátil se s miskou vlažné polévky, džbánem studené vody a starou, na mnoha místech proděravělou pokrývkou. Přes Ihildorovy nevýrazné pokusy o odpor ho nakrmil jako malé skřítě, do prázdné misky nalil vodu a rozpustil v ní další lék. Stáhnul z něj poslední zbytky cárů jeho šatů a pečlivě ho umyl a opatlal pálící kaší ze zbytku léčivých kuliček. Bylo to nesmírně nepříjemné, ale vysoce účinné a Ithildor cítil, jak se mu pozvolna začínají vracet síly. Nakonec ho skřet zamotal do deky jako kuklící se housenku a přes ni ovinul svůj plášť. Potom přislíbil, že se vrátí hned, jakmile bude moci. Dohořívající louč nahradil novou a opět Ithildora zanechal jeho myšlenkám. Těch mu v mysli nyní vířily tisíce. Proč to to podivné stvoření dělá? Pokud si s ním chce jen pohrát, než zemře, proč se o něj tak stará? Na znásilnění přece nepotřebuje, aby byl v dobrém stavu, spíš naopak! U lidí nebo velkých a silných skurutů by to chápal, ti touží po intenzivně bránící se oběti, jinak je to brzy omrzí, ale takový malý skřetík? Kdyby byl Ithildor zdráv, tenhle skřet by ho neudržel, ani bezbranného v téhle podzemní kobce ne! Možná se prostě přecenil a bude hodně zaskočen vývojem událostí... Měl však silný pocit, že to není ta správná odpověď. Jenomže jiné vysvětlení ho jednoduše nenapadalo. Nakonec své marné úvahy raději opustil a soustředil se na počítání kapek, v pravidelných intervalech zvolna bičujících kamennou podlahu. Kap... Kap... Kap... Kap... Kap... Když došel k šesti miliónům osm set padesáti šesti tisícům sto dvaceti třem odkápnutím, jeho prazvláštní ošetřovatel se vrátil. Nesl trochu teplé kaše nejasného složení a původu, další džbán s vodou, léky a nějaké vyprané hadry. Bez dlouhých řečí ho nakrmil, ošetřil a tentokrát i ovázal a oblékl do čistých, i když neobyčejně ohavných šatů. Pak se zeptal: „Jak se jmenuješ?" To byla v jejich situaci hodně zvláštní otázka. Odkdy věznitele zajímá jméno jeho vězně? Olízl si rty a zjistil, že už zase může mluvit, i když nepochyboval, že po svých prvních nezdvořilých slovech toho zase hodně dlouho schopen nebude. „Potřebuješ ho do seznamu trofejí? Nebo na jídelní lístek?" zašpičkoval jedovatě a očekával za to ránu. Skřet se na něj zmateně podíval: „Chtěl bych jen vědět, jak ti mám říkat, nic víc!" Elf si vzdychl a kapituloval: „Ithildor." Vrásčitá skřetí tvář se roztáhla v širokém úsměvu: „Milovník měsíce? To je opravdu nádherné jméno! Já ho taky mám rád, ale hvězdičky víc. Já jsem Gurag. Nevím, co to znamená, asi nic. My skřeti se nejmenujeme tak krásně jako vy elfové..." Ithildor se mu pátravě zadíval do očí. Dělá si z něj ta chlupatá zrůda blázny? Ale v temných a překvapivě hlubokých Guragových očích nenašel žádný posměch, jen upřímné prostoduché nadšení. Nerozuměl tomu ani v nejmenším. „A co se mnou chceš dělat?" zavrčel na něj podezíravě. Tmavé oči se rozšířily úžasem: „Přece se snažím se, aby ses uzdravil." „Na čí příkaz?" „Na ničí. Já sem vlastně vůbec nesmím," lezlo z Guraga zhruba stejně ochotně jako veš z huňatého psího kožichu, „ale nedovedl jsem si pomoct, když jsem zahlédl, jak tě sem táhli. Ještě nikdy jsem na vlastní oči neviděl elfa! Nemohl jsem si to nechat ujít! A když jsem pochopil, v jakém jsi stavu, pokusil jsem se tě vyléčit. Nechci, abys trpěl. Nemůžu pro tebe udělat nic víc, ale alespoň něco! Nedopustil jsem se při tom něčeho špatného, že ne?" Ithildorovi bleskla hlavou vzpomínka na hrůzu a ošklivost, kterou zažíval při Guragově bylinkovém francouzáku, ale na druhou stranu musel připustit, že mu skřet opravdu hodně ulevil. Rozhodl se tedy detaily jeho netradiční terapie nekomentovat. „Jak to, že umíš sindarsky?" změnil raději téma. „Hodně skřetů zná sindarštinu," pousmál se Gurag, „je to překrásná řeč. Máme to přísně zakázané, ale neuhlídají nás. Říká se, že skřeti byli kdysi elfy. Snad odtud se u nás bere láska k elfím jazykům..." Ano, Ithildor o tom také už slyšel, dokonce i od elfů, ale nevěřil tomu. Copak by bylo možné, aby se něco tak sličného a ušlechtilého jako elf změnilo v něco tak odporného a nízkého jako skřet? A potom, každý přece ví, že skřeti nenávidí každou řeč, a elfštinu zejména! Než ale mohl něco namítnout, Gurag zaprosil: „Vyprávěl bys mi něco?" Ithildor zpozorněl. Chce z něj snad tahle zrůdička lstí získat informace, které z něj nedokázali vynutit mučením? „O čem?" „O tom, jak byly stvořeny hvězdy!" Ithildor zalapal po dechu, ale pak spustil: „Na počátku nebylo nic, jen Jediný. On ze své mysli stvořil Valar, nejmocnější a nejvznešenější bytosti..." Skřet ani nedutal a nábožně mu naslouchal Valaquentě. Nakonec poděkoval a tiše odešel. Ale brzy přišel zas, s něčím, co vypadalo na jakýsi nákyp, vodou a léky, a zase se domáhal nějakého příběhu. A totéž se, s různými jídly a různými legendami, opakovalo den za dnem. Ithildor netušil, jak dlouho je už vlastně v Dol Gulduru, ale nerad musel připustit, že bez Guraga by bezpochyby byl už dávno mrtev. Jeho podivný společník pro něj představoval jediné spojení se světem a jediný hlas, který v temné kobce slyšel mimo svého vlastního. A i ten vlastně mohl slýchat bez pocitu, že se zbláznil a trpí samomluvou, jen v Guragově přítomnosti. Jednou mu skřet přinesl květinu, drobný bílý kvítek, kdo ví, kde ho vzal. Provoněl ale celou kobku. Ithildorovi to nejdřív udělalo obrovskou radost, ale pak ho napadlo ošklivé podezření: „Jestli to děláš jen kvůli tomu, abys mne dostal, tak ti říkám předem, že se snažíš marně!" Gurag nechápavě zamžoural: „Dostal co?" Ithildor si vzdychl nad skřetovou zabedněností: „Abys dosáhl... Abys získal...," nevěděl, jak to přesně formulovat, „...moji lásku!" Temné oči zesmutněly: „Já vím, že pro nikdy nezískám tvé přátelství, to je příliš dobré pro obyčejného skřeta... Chtěl jsem tě jenom potěšit... Vím, že je to pro vznešeného elfa jako ty moc obyčejné!" Ithildor těžce polkl. Guragova slova ho bodla u srdce. „Já jsem to tak nemyslel. Moc si vážím toho, co pro mne děláš, a tvůj dárek se mi líbí!" snažil se se to rychle napravit. Pak už o tom nemluvili. Rány se zahojily a Gurah ztratil důvod se Ithildora dotýkat. Nejdřív byl elf rád, potom se mu po dotecích začalo stýskat. Potřeboval cítit něčí tělesné teplo, vědět, že jeho návštěvník není jen výplod jeho choré mysli. Dlouho s napětím čekal, jestli to Gurag třeba zase neudělá, ale když se nedočkal, odvážil se na něj sáhnout sám. Skřet sebou překvapeně trhnul, ale neodtáhnul se a ochotně se nastavoval elfovým rukám. Jenže to neoplácel. Ithildor se nějakou dobu tiše ukřivděně vztekal, ale pak se přece jen rozhodnul se ozvat. Gurag jen zamrkal: „Myslel jsem, že si to nepřeješ!" „To bylo předtím," zavrtěl elf hlavou, „ale teď se to změnilo." A tak se občas vzájemně pohladili. Jenomže Gurag byl pořád tak příšerně nevinný, až se z toho Ithildor mohl zbláznit. Zoufale toužil po objetí, polibcích, milování, a bylo už mu celkem jedno, že jeho partnerem bude malý ošklivý skřet. O kterém už se rozhodně nedalo říct špinavý ani páchnoucí, šlechtil se očividně přepečlivě. A když se na něj Ithildor díval v tančícím světle pochodně, ani se mu nezdál tolik šeredný jako dřív. Byl spíš ... zvláštní. Odlišný. Ale měřítka krásy, která platila kdekoli jinde ve Středozemi, se tady, v beznadějné pustotě dolguldurských kobek, stala zcela bezvýznamnými. Jenže Gurag pořád nijak nereagoval. A tak Ithildorovi nezbylo nic jiného, než se pokusit mu ukázat své přání sám. Když ho něžně začal laskat na chlupaté hrudi, Gurag se rozplakal. Na vyděšený Ithildorovův dotaz, co že se děje, jen zašeptal, že takhle se ho ještě nikdo nikdo nedotýkal. Což samozřejmě bylo dalším pádným důvodem pro to, aby Ithildor pokračoval. Dobře si uvědomoval absurditu situace: snaží se svést skřeta, od nějž se ještě nedávno obával sexuálního násilí. Ale Dol Guldur měl svá vlastní pravidla reality a únosnosti. Kdyby se za to Ithildor strašlivě nestyděl, musel by připustit, že se do malé nehezké obludky s duší důvěřivého dítěte hluboce zamiloval. Zatím si to však odmítal přiznat a říkal si, že je prostě jen natolik vyhladovělý po sexu, že už mu nezáleží na tom, s kým se vyspí... Ale Gurag ho opět překvapil. Když zajel až pod skřetův pas, jeho neobvyklý přítel přímo nadskočil a jeho ruku prudce odstrčil. Ithildorovi potom rezolutně řekl, že takové špinavé věci s ním dělat nechce. Elf napřed jen ohromeně zíral, ale pak se mu z Guraga podařilo vytáhnout, že sex považuje za cosi nízkého, co dělá se skřetkami v jakýchsi množících jamách, něco, co by nemělo hyzdit tak vznešený cit, jakým je láska. Nevzmohl se na odpověď. Tohle již totiž párkrát slyšel. Ovšem od těch nejéteričtějších elfek a elfů, vysoce povznesených nad své okolí. Rozhodně by to nečekal od malého skřeta ve špinavé díře Dol Guldur. Neřekl tedy nic a Gurag změnil téma prosbou o další příběh. A tak Ithildor zase vyprávěl. Příště však už méně mluvil sám a více se vyptával na skřetí způsob života. A dozvěděl se o hrůze množících jam, kam byly skřetky zavírány hned po dosažení dospělosti a kde je drželi až do doby, než zemřely, vyčerpány nesčetnými porody, o odebírání nemluvňat jejich matkám, aby mohly hned znovu otěhotnět a poskytnout tak další budoucí pracovní sílu, o přidělování „navštívenek" do množících jam za odměnu zasloužilým bojovníkům, se stálou kontrolou toho, aby nikdo nechodil k jedné skřetce příliš často, o tom, že je přísně zakázáno mít nějaký trvalý, oficiální vztah ke komukoliv... Srdce mu krvácelo. Nikdy si nemyslel, kolik mohou skřeti zažívat bolesti a hrůzy. Popravdě řečeno, ani by ho to dřív nezajímalo. Až teď, v době, kdy už nebyl hrdým elfím stopařem, ctěným a váženým, který by mohl něco změnit, ale ubohým vězněm, který neměl co nabídnout. Kromě vlastního těla. Znova mu jemně položil ruku na ramena: „Guragu, na milování není nic špatného. Vím, že jsi viděl zlé věci, a ještě jich asi hodně uvidíš, ale to se přece netýká nás dvou! O našem sblížení se přece nikdo nedozví a já neudělám nic, co by ti jakkoliv ublížilo!" Skřet se trpce zasmál: „Nerozumíš mi, Ithildore! Jsi to nejkrásnější, nejvznešenější a nejčistčí stvoření, které jsem kdy potkal. Copak bych mohl tyhle chvíle pošpinit?" „Láska není špinavá, Guragu, a ty také ne!" Diplomaticky při tom vynechal slovíčko _už_. „Láska skutečně není špinavá a právě proto by měla zůstat nedotčená něčím tak nízkým, jako je tělo!" „Tělo není nízké!" „Tvoje určitě ne, ty jsi nádherný vznešený elf, ale já jen hnusný mrňavý skřet, který si nezaslouží, aby ho měl někdo rád." Ještě před pár měsíci by se Ithildor pod tenhle výrok s gustem podepsal, nadal by Guragovi do šeredných oblud a vysmál by se jeho touze po štěstí. Teď netoužil po ničem jiném, než jak ho přesvědčit o jeho vlastní ceně a zvýšil jeho sebeúctu. V této chvíli náhle zcela jasně věděl, že toho malého skřeta skutečně miluje. A poprvé v životě ne kvůli fyzické přitažlivosti, moci nebo věhlasu. Potřeboval Guraga stejně jako jídlo, které mu jeho přítel nosil, ba více než to. Jeho přítomnost pro něj byla stejně důležitá jako vzduch k dýchání. Tak rád by se s ním toulal po překrásných lorienských zahradách! Věděl však, že ani jeden z nich je nejspíš už nikdy neuvidí. Nepřál si tedy nic jiného, než aby mu alespoň maličko dokázal oplatit jeho laskavost a přinesl do jeho smutné dušičky trošičku naděje. A mimo jiné mu také dokázal, že takové milování může být vysoce příjemná záležitost. „To není pravda! Ty nejsi vůbec ošklivý a lásku si zasloužíš víc než mnozí, kteří jí mají přebytek!" Vzal jeho hlavu do rukou a pozorně si prohlížel skřetovu upřímnou tvář plnou vrásek: „Opravdu jsi krásný, Guragu, věř mi!" „Jsi hodný, že se mi snažíš udělat radost, ale nemusíš kvůli mně lhát. Já dobře vím, jak jsem odporný! Nejsem přece elf, abych mohl elfovi líbit!" „Já ti nelžu, Guragu, říkám jen, co si opravdu myslím. Ale jestliže věříš tomu, že jen elf pro mne může být krásný, staň se tedy pro mne elfem!" Skřet vykulil oči: „Co tím myslíš?" „Říká se přece, že skřeti byli kdysi elfy. Tak si zvol sindarské jméno a já se na tebe budu dívat jako na elfa. Zmrzačeného, pokřiveného, ale elfa. Chceš?" Temné oči zazářily: „Ano! Už vím, co si vyberu: Milovník hvězd, Gildil!" Ithildor se musel usmát. Tuhle odpověď čekal, vždyť příběh o stvoření hvězd a zrození elfů za jejich svitu patřil ke Guragovým nejoblíbenějším. Přece si však nemohl odpustit jistou námitku: „Dneska už se neříká Gil-dil, ale Gil-dor. Gildil je zastaralý tvar, který se užíval před velmi dávnou dobou, dnes už by tahal za uši. Znamenal by totiž, že jde o velice letitého elfa. Nebude ti tedy vadit tvar Gildor, že ne, Gildore?" Oba se zasmáli. Od té doby už ho Ithildor zásadně označoval jako Gildora, i když na něj samozřejmě dál myslel jako na Guraga. Skřet se pak už nevzpíral mazlení a časem se je osmělil i opětovat, ale dotekům na intimní oblasti se vyhýbal jak troll slunečnímu svitu. A Ithildor ho nenutil. Nechtěl ho nijak vyděsit ani znechutit, času měli přece v temnotě Dol Gulduru až do konce života... Ithildor si nenamlouval, že by měl nějakou šanci se odtud dostat nebo žít delší dobu. Dřív nebo později si na něj vzpomenou a zabijí ho. Chtěl ale čas, který mu ve Středozemi ještě zbýval, využít co nejlépe a dát Guragovi tolik štěstí, kolik bylo možno. Dokonce se mu zdálo, jako by pobyt ve zdejších kobkách měl pro něj hluboký význam, učil ho opravdové lásce a pokoře. Doufal, že až projde síněmi Mandosu, na tohle a svého skřetího přítele nikdy nezapomene... Gurag mu často nosil jako dárky různé věci zvenku. Nejčastěji květiny, ale i větvičky, šišky, ohlazené kamínky z potočního koryta, křídla motýla, ponechaná po pavoukově hostině v jeho síti, nebo ptačí pírka. Malé poklady, které Ithildor sbíral naposledy jako dítě, později již příliš povznesený nad takové nicotnůstky. Jenže Dol Guldur neponechal z jeho žebříčku hodnot kámen na kameni. Znovu se naučil obdivovat jemnou strukturu a zvláštnosti obyčejných věcí, a kdyby nečekal ve tmě a zimě na smrt, řekl by, že život je úžasnější než kdy dříve... Ale vadnutí utržených květů ho bolelo a tak se snažili některé květiny přesadit do nádobek z rozbitých jídelních misek. Květy však umíraly stejně, protože k růstu potřebovaly slunce a světlo pochodní jim nestačilo. Proto toho nechali. Pár dní nato přinesl Gurag nečekaný dárek: malého ptáčka v kleci z proutí. „To je slavík! Gildore, kde jsi ho vzal?" uhodil na skřeta Ithildor přísně. „Chytil! A klec jsem upletl sám. Tenhle tvor překrásně zpívá, sám jsi to říkal v legendě o Lúthien a taky o Melian, a hlavně dokáže žít ve tmě. Nezahyne jako ty květy!" „Ale nemůžeme ho tady mít věčně..." Gurag posmutněle zavrtěl hlavou: „My nemáme věčnost, Ithildore. A chvíli si ho tady snad nechat můžeme..." Ptáček, jako kdyby o tom všem věděl, zpíval od rána do večera. Rychle se ochočil a volně létal po celé kobce a sedal Ithildorovi na prst nebo hlavu. Guraga měl rád poněkud méně, nemohl mu odpustit své zajetí, ale zpíval pro něj se stejným zaujetím. Až si Ithildor jednou povzdechl: „Jaká smůla, že já také nemůžu zpívat! Ty příběhy, které tak rád posloucháš, Gildore, by se totiž měly zpívat při zvucích loutny, ne jen vyprávět. Hrozná škoda, že to nejde." Gurag ztichnul, za krátko však přišel i s neuměle vyrobenou loutnou. Vypadala sice strašlivě uboze, když ale Ithildor položil ruku na struny, ozvaly se tak nádherné zvuky, jako kdyby ji vyrobil ten nejlepší loutnař. Jak byla podobná Guragovi, také pod ošklivým zevnějškem skrývala nevšední hodnoty! „Prosím, můžeš mi znovu vyprávět, jak vznikly hvězdy?" zaprosil skřet tiše. Ithildor naladil nástroj, ale pak se zarazil: „Gildore, někdo může slyšet můj zpět. O sebe se nebojím, můj osud je zpečetěn tak jako tak, ale tebe by mohli přistihnout a popravit!" Guragovi vstoupily do temných očí slzy: „Ithildore, jsi má jediná radost. Až ty zemřeš, nechci už žít dál. Zato nesmírně toužím slyšet elfí píseň. Alespoň jednou v životě... Prosím!" A tak Ithildor hrál a zpíval. Bylo to tak nádherné, že mu i slavík naslouchal bez dechu. Když skončil, očekával, že si pro ně přijdou, ale nikdo nešel. A tak dny plynuly a hrůzou dolguldurských kobek pronikaly hned dvě křehké písně, jedna elfí a druhá slavičí. Několikrát Ithildorovu bystré ucho zaslechlo podezřelý šramot či zahlédlo ve tmě podivný stín, ale ať to byl kdokoliv, přišel si jen poslechnout to, co stěny pevnosti neslyšely nikdy předtím ani potom, neukázal se a nezpůsobil nic špatného. Teprve když se píseň donesla až k uším kapitána Prstenových přízraků, bylo zle. Lidé mívají pro hudbu obecně menší pochopení... Pro Ithildora přišli zrovna, když chvíli před tím dozněla píseň o Lúthien, ta nejkrásnější ze všech a nejvíc naplněná nadějí, že lásku nemůže zastavit ani zloba mocných, ani sama smrt. Slavík však dozobal nasbírané mrtvé mouchy a tak se mu Gurag vydal pro další a se strážemi se náhodou minul, k Ithildorově obrovské úlevě. Elf si hrozně přál, aby ho zabili dřív, než na to Gurag přijde, a aby v Dol Gulduru zůstala i po jeho smrti jedna bytost, která na něj bude vzpomínat s láskou. Jenomže jeho věznitelé ho nemínili zlikvidovat hned. Zjistili, že po mnohatýdenním hladovění je ve skvělé kondici a že ve džbánu je čerstva voda. Koneckonců, slavíka také musel někdo přinést... Strašně ho zmlátili a řvali na něj, ať prozradí toho zrádce, co mu pomáhá, ale vzdorně mlčel. Zoufale toužil, aby Gurag využil šťastné shody okolností a nepřibližoval se k němu, tušil však, že to tvrdohlavý skřet neudělá. Vyvlekli ho na nádvoří i se slavičí klecí, svolali všechny k němu a chystali se ho mučit tak dlouho, dokud neudá jméno svého pomocníka. Ithildor se jen pyšně usmál. Pravda, nebyl nejsilnější konstituce, elfa v sobě nezapřel, své možnosti však dokázal odhadnout velmi dobře a byl si naprosto jist, že nepromluví a zemře se ctí. Jenže Gurag mu to samozřejmě všechno musel zkazit. Vrhnul se k němu, zakryl ho vlastním tělem a křičel: „Já jsem to byl, tak ho nechte být! Potrestejte mne, ale jeho ušetřete!" Odpovědí mu byl jen bohapustý smích, i když se Ithildorovi zdálo, že u mnohých skřetů je více než nucený a že s hanbou odvracejí oči. Zřejmě to byli ti, kteří tajně chodili naslouchat jejich koncertům ve tmě. Kapitán Prstenových přízraků uštěpačně prohlásil: „Vidíte, jak je pravdivé rčení, že láska vede do záhuby? Ten bláznivý snaga se sám odsoudil! Ale že je tak dojemně zamilovaný, dostane šanci vyslovit jedno přání. Jakékoliv. Můžeš klidně žebrat o milost. Tak nezdržuj, ty zbabělý pse!" Ithildorovi se chtělo křičet, že Gurag je statečnější a ušlechtilejší než kdokoliv z těch, kteří nyní stáli na nádvoří. Jeho nevyjímaje, protože by zřejmě nikdy neměl dost odvahy obětovat život kvůli nějakému skřetovi. Mlčel však, vždyť jaký by to mělo smysl? Jen se bál, aby Gurag nežádal o nějakou úlevu pro něj, protože bylo až příliš jasné, že elfovi by ji nikdy nedali. Ale snad by si mohl přát lehkou smrt pro sebe? Avšak Gurag hrdě zvednul hlavu, pravděpodobně sebevědoměji než kdykoliv ve svém životě, a nezvykle pevným hlasem požádal jen o otevření ptačí klece. Bylo mu vyhověno a slavík zmizel v rodícím se soumraku jako šíp vystřelený zkušenou elfí rukou. Neodletěl však daleko, usedl někde poblíž a dal se do zpěvu, posledního elegie pro ty dva. Kapitán se krutě zasmál: „Jak dojímavá ukázka ryzího citu! To musíme náležitě ocenit! Upalte je vedle sebe!" Skřeti začali nosit dřevo a zakrátko navršili obrovskou hranici. Celou tu dobu se Ithildor s Guragem tiskli k sobě a drželi se za ruce. A slavičí píseň neustávala, slyšeli ji i přes praskání ohně. Své ruce nerozpojili, ani když ucítili žhavý polibek plamenů. Ithildor hlasitě vykřikl: „Odpouštím vám!" Gurag jeho slova opakoval, ačkoliv nevěděl, že se jedná o rituální prohlášení pro hladký průchod Mandosem. Neboť z něj nebude propuštěn nikdo, kdo zcela neodpustí všem, kdo mu kdy ublížili. Náhodou to ovšem myslel upřímně, ač by nikdy dříve nevěřil tomu, že by to bylo možné. Soucítil s ubohými skřety bez naděje na lásku a štěstí, s Prstenovými přízraky, kteří se vzdali kvůli moci svého lidství a zůstaly z nich už jen krvelačné stíny, s lidmi, kteří se kvůli troše zlata zaprodali do služeb zlu. Přes všechnu bolest on byl v tuto chvíli neskonale svobodnější a šťastnější! Pak Ithildor slyšel Guraga šeptat slova o lásce a odpovídal jim, dokud ještě mohl mluvit. Netrvalo to dlouho. Elfové umírají lehce a skřeti kupodivu také... Ithildora bolela jen jediná věc: elfové po smrti odcházejí do Mandosu, aby se znovu zrodili v ještě větší kráse v Zemi neumírajících. Skřeti tam však přijít nemohou. Kdo ví, kam odcházejí? Očekával však bez pochyb, že je čeká věčné odloučení, a dal by vlastní nesmrtelnost za to, kdyby to jen mohl změnit. Zejména když slyšel Guragův důvěřivý šepot: „Kamkoliv ty půjdeš, já jdu za tebou!" Ach, kéž by to jen bylo možné! Neměl srdce mu říci, co je čeká... Náhle se před ním objevilo jasné světlo Mandosových síní. Zatímco jeho bývalé tělo ještě hořelo na nádvoří Dol Gulduru, on už byl doma. Zaslechl Mandosův klidný hlas: „Buď vítán, Ithildore. A vítej i ty, Gildile, tebe jsem už neviděl velmi, velmi dlouho!" Ithildor se otočil a mále ztratil řeč. Vedle něj stál Gurag. Byl to on, temné oči zůstaly stále stejné a i pocit z něj měl tentýž. Jinak ovšem ve všem připomínal elfa. Mimochodem, mimořádně pohledného elfa. Jakým kouzlem tohle mohlo být způsobeno...? Ale prostě si nedokázal odpustit Mandose opravit: „Jmenuje se Gildor!" Mandos zdvihl obočí: „Že by? U nás je už po tisíciletí veden jako Gildil!" Ithildor chvíli šokovaně hledal svoji obvyklou výřečnost, než ze sebe vykoktal: „P-... Po..Po tisíciletí? Jak je to možné?" „Skřeti jsou přece elfové, kteří byli zmrzačeni a přeměněni Melkorem. Pokaždé, když zemřou, je jim nabídnuto přijít do Mandosu, ale oni se bojí a stydí, proto nejdou. Co se s nimi děje pak, to nevím, ale zase se vrací do Středozemě jako novorození skřeti. A to tak dlouho, dokud sami, o své vlastní svobodné vůli, pozvání nepřijmou. Gildil, kterému ty říkáš Gildor a dříve se jmenoval, počkej, tady to mám, Gurag, přišel do Mandosu dobrovolně za tebou. Byly zváženy jeho činy stejně jako tvoje a oba jste byli shledáni hodni vstupu do Amánu. On se za tebe obětoval a tím vykoupil všechny své předešlé viny. Protože jeho elfí tělo bylo zničeno už před celými věky, bylo mu rovnou vytvořeno nové, podle jeho zasutých vzpomínek na dobu před zajetím Melkorem. No a tenkrát se jmenoval Gildil. Ještě něco ti není jasné?" „Ale... Ale proč o tomhle neví všichni? Proč to není hlásáno všem skřetům jako cesta ke svobodě a vykoupení?" rozhořčil se Ithildor. „A k čemu by to bylo? Ti, kteří si přejí vrátit se domů, se vrací automaticky. A těm, kteří o to nestojí, je to zbytečné vykládat. Ostatně, vždyť se o tom povídá, ale nikdo tomu nevěří!" „Možná by musel přijít někdo, komu by se nedalo nevěřit!" oponoval elf. „A kdo jako myslíš? I kdybych sestoupil do Středozemě já nebo sám veliký Manwë, opravdu se domníváš, že by to s někým hnulo? Že snad elfové přestanou střílet skřety na potkání a chlubit se tím, kolik jich během jednoho boje zabili, nebo že skřeti projeví veřejnou lítost a houfně budou žádat o vstup do Mandosu? Hochu, co tě nemá. Nic by se nezměnilo. Skřeti se vždycky budou vracet jednotlivě, čas od času jeden, když dospějí k poznání, kudy vede pravá cesta. Nakonec ale přijdou všichni," pronesl mocný Vala optimisticky. „Jak si tím můžete být tak jist?" nechápal Ithildor. „Skřeti jsou jakožto bývalí elfové také děti Jediného a který otec by opustil milované dítě navždy?" „No já jsem se v Dol Gulduru cítil opuštěný docela dost!" „Ale zvládnul jsi to a hodně ses naučil. Byla to tvrdá škola, nepopírám, ale takové jsou už lekce Jediného. Oba jste z té zkoušky vyšli vítězně a mnohem silnější než kdy předtím!" Na to nebylo co říct. „Ale přece by snad bylo možné pro skřety něco udělat?" odvážil se po chvíli Ithildor naposledy něco namítnout. „Ano, to jistě. Ale kdo to udělá? Můžu vám pomoci se znovu narodit jako elfové ve Středozemi, je ale pravděpodobné, že vás znovu někdo zabije nebo zajme a umučí. Chcete to riskovat?" Oba přátelé zbledli a zavrtěli hlavou. „No vidíte. Ovšem cesta k masivnímu skřetímu návratu stejně leží úplně jinde. Bylo by především třeba, aby byli skřeti přijati ve skřetí podobě. Protože pak oni přijmou samo sebe, což se doposud nestalo, a dobrovolně vejdou do Mandosu. Nemohu je sice propustit, dokud nebudou upřímně litovat svých hříchů a neodpustí sobě i ostatním, ale přece je to lepší, než se stále ve Středozemi utápět v nenávisti a zoufalství. A láska je tím nejbezpečnějším poutem, které je přivede do Zemí neumírajících. Dejte jim lásku a oni už přijdou sami, i když nebudou vědět, co je tu čeká." „Ale kdo jim něco takového poskytne, Mandosi?" zeptal se Gildil smutně. Vala se usmál: „Nesmím nic prozrazovat, ale než uběhne pár set let, objeví se někdo, kdo skřetům přinese naději a způsobí, že přemnoho skřetích duší vstoupí do mých síní. Zatím se však k tomu ještě neodhodlal a proto nebudeme předbíhat událostem. Mimochodem, vy zvědavci, víte, že na vás někdo čeká?" Když vyšli ven pod jasné nebe Amanu, spatřili čekající přelíbeznou Maiu, držící cosi v dlaních. Neviděli dobře, co to je, ale najednou zaslechli sladký ptačí hlásek... „Buďte vítáni! Já jsem Melian, manželka Elu Thingola a matka Lúthien!" Oba přátelé oněměli úžasem, když na vlastní oči spatřili tu, kterou dosud znali jen z písní. Melian se pousmála: „Když jsem od mého přítele Mandose slyšela váš příběh, uvědomila jsem si, že mi ve Valinoru oproti Středozemi chybí jediná věc: tlukot mých milovaných slavíků. A vy byste ho možná postrádali též. Tak jsem zaskočila do země mého mládí a našla vašeho ptačího přítele. Myslím, že se mu tady opravdu líbí! Tak se tu porozhlédněte a až budete unaveni, jste zváni k nám! Elu vás také rád uvidí, má od jisté doby slabost pro elfy, kteří se vrátili ze zajetí ve skřetí podobě, a pro ty, kteří viděli světlo skrývající se pod ní. Lúthien ho naučila si toho vážit! Tak tedy přeji pěkný den!" Stále ještě víceméně omámení se vydali na cestu po kouzelné Zemi neumírajících. Slavíček nadšeně poletoval kolem nich a zobáčkem pusinkoval dokonce i Gildila, se zmizelou skřetí podobou mu zjevně odpustil všechna jeho minulá provinění. Najednou se před nimi se objevily jakési čarokrásné zahrady. „Podívej, to je amánský Lórien, předobraz toho středozemského, ale tisíckrát krásnější!" Svěží zeleň nádherných rozložitých stromů, ševelících v tichém vánku, přímo zvala k usednutí a spočinutí... Ithildor se otočil ke Gildilovi a zamyšleně pronesl: „Hm, když teď máš tohle nové a mimořádně přitažlivé tělo, pořád trváš na tom, že milování je odporná věc, kterou se mnou nikdy dělat nebudeš?" Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím J. R. R. Tolkiena. Poznámka: Autorka děkuje Davidovi, Kaldoře a Samy za beta-read.


End file.
